The Case of Mary Jane Kelly
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: About to watch her favorite movie 'Sherlock Holmes the Game of Shadows' Mary Jane Kelly unaware of being dragged into a time period in a time where Jack the Ripper was still the terror of London. Can Mary find her way home safely? Holmes/OC/Watson
1. The Family Curse

**Well this is my very first time writing a Sherlock Holmes fanfiction. x.x. I still reading the books and I already watched the last 2 movies so Holmes and Watson would be at least a little out of character. I never written any British pieces before so please bare with me =)**

**I might not be able to update about 2 weeks seeing my computer crashed. I already saved this on here and I'm on my dad's Tablet x.x.**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes. I just own ****Mary Jane Kelly =)**

******Please review and tell me if it's worth to keep writing it.**

* * *

_ September 24th 2012;_

Just one more day till my 20th birthday. The day I had been dreading since the beginning of my 19th birthday. I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall on the opposite end of my bed. Time flew by so fast. I can still remember being in high school. Outside; I heard people walking back and forth in front of my house doing whatever that was on their minds. I felt jealousy over them. They were able to move forward while I had to stay locked up in this house.

Due to my illness I wasn't allow to do anything much that was stressing. My chest tightened and I felt myself gasping for air. A few short minutes the pain faded away slowly, leaving me breathless and hopeless.

_knock knock _

"Mary?" the soft voice of my mother called beyond the door. I flinched. Every since she heard of the news of my well being, she changed. She wasn't as mad as before. She would always take a deep breath around me and smile.

"Yes?" I found my voice completely hoarse, the door opened revealing a middle aged woman with light brown hair with glowing blue eyes.

Mother smiled with the same look I always despised. _Pity,_ My heart ached just knowing I don't have much time left. I don't need a consist reminder. I felt my eyes watered in tears just thinking on all the stuff I haven't done yet. Going to college, earn a career, first kiss, and being in love. I wanted all of those things, but I knew it was hopeless. I can't get nothing done if I'm being locked in this room like this. Mother was afraid something will happened soon if she let me leave. So I'm blinded with that fear.

She sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm sorry, that you can't go to college, my dear." She apologized. I just sat there silent for a minute thinking.

"It's alright, I understand." I lied.

My mother closed her eyes.

"Bad things always happened to this family." She whispered before she hid her tears with the back of her hand.

One sob left her lips.

"Your Great Great Grandmother Mary Jane Kelly was brutally murdered. Your Grandpa got killed when he was only in his mid forties and you f-father-"

I winced.

My mother named me after my great great grandmother who had been killed in London somewhere in the 1888. She was a great lady, my mom always told me when I asked about her when I was younger hearing my father stories about her that he heard from his dad. I felt myself almost let out a sob just the thought of my father. My father died a few years back by an accident while working on one of his inventions.

I could still remember the blood and the fear. I blinked passed my tears.

Our family was cursed.

My mother patted my leg softly before she finally gathered herself once more.

"You're the only thing I have left and now our time is limited." She confessed softly. I was the only thing that reminded her of father and she doesn't want to forget.

"Here, I know this cannot make up the fact you're missing College." My mother sniffed, before pulling something from behind her back that she hid so perfectly. I haven't noticed till now.

She handed me a DVD.

Not just any DVD.

My favorite movie sequel.

Sherlock Holmes the Game of Shadows.

My mood finally picked up before letting out a huge giggle. I always been wanting to watch the sequel. The movie was just simply amazing and the plot was flawless.

I snatched the DVD from my mom's hands and she laughed softly at my reaction.

"Now dear, don't get too excited." She warned.

I smiled.

"I'm not. Thank you." I told her, she smiled softly before leaving the room.

I know the DVD didn't make couldn't worth my College education, but it was something to take my mind off of.

For years I wanted to earn a English major but that dream was gone when I received the dreadful news a year later about my declining heath.

I slipped the DVD in my DVD player and cut on the Television. The menu popped up and before I know it my vision turned blurry. My heart slowed it's beat and I was gasping for air once more. My eyes watered up in fear. I was scared. Is this it? Was this the time I was suppose to die? Then I realized how I was going to die. Irony, I was about to watch my favorite movie sequel.

I reached for my throat feeling it tightened.

I closed my eyes in pain before hearing a familiar voice just beside me that surely wasn't my mother.

"Give me some room," Hissed the voice before I felt someone touching my wrist softly, checking my pulse before feeling my forehead.

"Water," That same person commanded to someone, before I felt something cold on my forehead. I took this moment to opened my eyes and what waited for me wasn't what I expected.

I stared into the bright blue eyes of Doctor John Watson. My eyes rolled behind my head before I fainted the last thing I heard was Holmes voice saying-

"Looks like not all women like the sight of you, my dear Watson." Holmes joked.

"Shut up, Holmes."


	2. Common Deduction

**Thanks for the review and the favorites =) I love writing this story x.x so I wrote this chapter a little longer than the last. I know in the movies the year would be in 1890's I pushed everything back just to make this story to make sense. Used my friend's computer to type this out.**

**I have a good story line for this. Oh suggestions for future events are very welcome =D Anyway in this chapter you get to see Mary's father a bit before the incident. There is a small Watson/OC moment as well as Holmes/OC moment. **

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes. I just own ****Mary Jane Kelly =)**

******Please review =)**

* * *

_"Mary, can you come here please?" My father asked; I stumbled next to him by the work bench where he sat working on his latest invention. _

_"Yes, father?" I replied; my father turned his head and gave me a small smile before directing me to the table. Parts, of metal and steel lied on the table. A candle almost burned out lied next to a piece of metal. _

_"What is this?" My father asked, raising up a piece of metal. I look at the piece of metal for about five minutes with nothing coming in my head. I shook my shoulders, feeling disappointed._

_My father chuckled noticed my sudden discomfort. _

_"It's alright my dear, you're 10 you cannot know what this is." He commented.  
_

_"Then why ask me?" I found myself countered. _

_He stared at the piece of metal just like I was moments ago._

_"I'm trying to make a device that would disable a bomb without cutting any wire." My father then told me. The candle light flickered. He placed down the materiel. I felt dread. This work was dangerous. He needed to test it on something. I was afraid. I may be young but I wasn't that naive. _

_"I just wish you have the same dream as I. The same passion." My father remarked. I wasn't one to invent stuff. I have little interest in such things. His inventions involved dangerous things such as electricity and fire. Mother told me the other day- that one should not play with fire. One might burn itself. _

_I'm most into research. I love to know such things in history. I just finished reading about the __Memphis High Priests of Ptah, they were sometimes called Greatest of the Masters of the Craftsmen. I love to read and to write about all kind of stuff. Once I gain my English major and minor in History, I would like to write those kind of books also. _

_My dad sighed before he then handed me something. _

_One of his tiny useless inventions or...creations. _

_It was a flower, but not any flower. It was made out of metal. The flower pedals has 7 small blades, but it wasn't really sharp. They didn't spin either. The stem was bright blue while the flower itself was red._

_"I made this for you a few days ago, sweetheart." He smiled._

_I grabbed the flower by the stem and stared at it._

_What was it suppose to do?_

_My father seemed to know what I was thinking just informed me-_

_"When the time comes you know, but it's mostly a decoration. Something to remember me by." He said, and I haven't thought much after._

_I smiled at him and hugged him tight._

_"Thank you dad, I love it." _

_"I'm glad you love it sweetheart." Something in his voice told me something was wrong. He pulled back from my hug._

_"Now go help your mother."_

When I opened my eyes the light from the window instantly blinded me. I blinked, before letting out a curse. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand and I almost shot up in the air when a voice came out of the blue amused.

"I see you're awake."

I removed my hand and turned to my side and a man sitting on a chair reading a news paper. He folded the paper and looked at me with a soft smile. His blue eyes pieced me. His eyes were soft and kind. I almost lost myself within his eyes. I caught myself and looked away almost fast before catching another sight.

I groaned; the memory of what happened just came back and I was really confused and shock on how I got here. On top of it all my chest was hurting really bad. I saw something moved by in front of the bookshelf.

I saw a faint outline of a man. The shape just stood there watching me with high curiosity. I wonder how Watson haven't noticed this person yet. He wasn't truly invisible. I always able to catch slight movement or anything that really stood out in a room. Some people was amazed and others were very annoyed at such a thing.

Watson followed my gazed, his eyes narrowed and before he could utter a word the Holmes emerged from his place impressed.

"I really need to work on this some more." He mumbled.

"Holmes what the hell was that?" Watson questioned surprised.

Holmes stared at the fabric in his hands.

"This?"

"What else?"

Holmes smirked-"It's my new urban disguised, Watson. It worked perfectly on you. I been here for about a hour and you haven't noticed. You could be dead right now."

"eh guys where happened?" I interrupted them, well on purpose know the first movie they would be going at it for awhile.

Sherlock wearing a very _strange _outfit noticed me again. His chocolate brown eyes looked adorable and at that thought I almost bit my arm to distract me. I decided not too seeing it would make me looked mentally ill, and I don't feel like being sent to the mental hospital or whatever in this time.

"Well you fainted, my dear." Holmes answered.

"I gathered that much already." I replied almost slapping myself for being so harsh at Holmes. He haven't done anything wrong and here I was being hostile. I suddenly felt nervous. Watson still hold up his newspaper. The date was very visible and even though I know I was back somewhere in the late 1800's it still shock me.

_February 17th, 1888 _

I stood up from the red sofa.

"I'm Mary Kelly, thank you for taking care of me." I introduced myself, holding myself back from a painful gasp. I instantly felt very tire and sleepy. The oxygen suddenly felt heavy though my lungs and this was normal for me, but this was too much excitement for me to bare.

"It's not a problem. My dear Watson love doing his job." Holmes said pausing,

"Sherlock Holmes, pleasure to meet you Miss. Kelly," He replied, he was thinking on something and at this moment I realized my Great Great Grandmother. I have her dark brown hair and her name, but surely that wasn't enough to tell him of my only living relative. She was maybe in her early 20's and I'm almost the same age as her, that would throw him off. I felt like hiding that part of my life from him.

I watch the first movie and I read some of the books that followed his life.

"I'm Doctor John Watson, I'm responsible that you're alright." Watson said, giving Holmes a questioning look. He didn't want to give his friend the credit that he deserves.

I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him and not long Holmes was too close to me for my tastes. I admit he was very handsome. His cheek almost touch my and I knew what he was doing, he done this in the movie. He was reading me. Seeing who I was and such without asking me. I sudden noticed the jeans and white t-shirt that I was wearing and that should clue him I don't belong here.

"Holmes what are you doing?" Watson hissed,

"Quiet, Watson."

I decided to humor myself.

"What you're doing Mister Holmes." He flinched under that title.

"I'm simply trying to read you, my dear." He replied, I felt his breath neck and I instantly blush. Bad mistake.

"What can you see?" I asked.

He pulled back and took a few steps away from me.

"Your skin is very pale meaning you mostly spend your time inside. You're hands are soft, so I suggesting that you don't work much. Your clothing is very strange so I figure you're not around here and when you held a gasp early today, you're ill. You barely have any winkles on your face I say your age is around 9 and 10 years of age almost to your early 0 and 20. You have excellent eye for details seeing how fast you found have no where to go and you have no relatives..."

I felt myself sweating,

"No, you do have a relative seeing from your sweating when I'm right by the truth but you don't want anybody to know. Why is that Miss. Kelly?" He then asked.

I just stood there and stared at him in awe and in fear.

He could get that much just by glancing at me.

Watson stared at us nervous. This was the reason why many of Holmes relationships had gone down.

"She doesn't know me, sir." I decided to tell him the truth well half of it. I managed to calm my pause and didn't blink as much to give myself away. The common signs of a liar.

A small laughed left my lips-it was fake.

"I would like to read you Mister Holmes."

"I doubt you could my dear," He informed me.

"Let me try." I took a few steps toward Holmes and Watson let out a laugh at my attempt of reading the Great Detective Sherlock Holmes.

I didn't glance at Holmes right away but at our surroundings.

A violin lied on his desk, string all over his walls, needles on his desk from a blow gun, and the fact of his disguise.

"You're a very strange person Mister Holmes." This time I looked him over, yellow teeth, hair a mess, clothes winkled and bags under his eyes.

"You enjoyed to experiment, you enjoyed doing strange things. You don't keep up with cleaning, either the room and your self. You smoked, and you haven't slept in days." I told him.

Holmes tilted his head and I sworn I felt my heart beat even faster than before.

"Why Miss. Kelly that is a very common deduction." Holmes commented with a lopsided smile. I felt my cheek heated.

"Well I tried." I huffed causing the two men in the room to laugh once more.

"If you haven't have a place to stay you could stay at my old office. I'm sure that Mrs. Hudson wouldn't mind." Watson smiled; worried about Mary's illness.

Holmes took offense.

"What about me?"

Watson ignored him.

I glance down at my feet.

This was 1888 London. It wouldn't look right if I stay in the same house with a unmarried man, but like Holmes pointed out I have nowhere to go. Somewhere in my head something pulled me back of what Holmes told me earlier that I fainted. I wonder where, but I kept my mouth shut. In due time I will know how...maybe it was the fact that I was afraid of the answer. I didn't have enough courage at the moment.

I nodded my head.

Holmes looked at Watson.

"Watson isn't your fiancee name Mary?"

"and your point?" Watson questioned.

Holmes smirked.

"Oh nothing, my dear Watson. Nothing at all."


	3. New Case

**Wow thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. =_= so here is the next chapter of the installment. =)**

**I love writing this x.x So yayz Holmes has a new case now, and some more fluff between Watson and Kelly and Holmes and Kelly =) There would be onesided Irene/Sherlock pairing in the story, sadly. Anyway please review and tell me what you think-**

**I only own Mary Jane Kelly; I do not and will not own Sherlock Holmes in anyway possible.**

* * *

"Time of death, Watson?" Holmes asked circling around the newest victim of the killing spree. His pipe in his mouth, he only took one glance at the victim before looking around his surroundings. Watson leaned down on his knee, placing his cane down right beside him. The body; was one of a mere 23 year old young woman. There was a few cut marks on her neck, a few bruises under her lip and a few old scatches on her arm.

Within a minute; Watson glanced back up to Holmes who looked uncomforable for a moment.  
"I say around nine hours." Watson replied. Lestrade looked at Holmes.

"Well any idea, Holmes?" He asked sternly at the consulting detective. The tension between the two was very visable, but Holmes ignored this face. He pulled away his pipe from his mouth and with a puff of smoke he looked back at Lestrade, his lips fighting the urge to smirk at the most likely useless Inspector.

"Possible murder weapon, something sharp, but the knife isn't the weapon that killed her." Holmes said, kneeling down and flipped over the woman's arm revealing a few old scatches.

"I don't get it, her jugular vein clearly been severed, Holmes." Lestrade scrowled the detective. Holmes sighed,

"After all these years you haven't learn anything about me, Lestrade? The cut on her neck was made after the murder killed her. The cut on her neck is just a coverup." He then pulled up her arm, to show it to the Inspector.

"This is how she was killed."

"Scatches?" Lestrade spoke in disbelief.

"Scatches don't kill people Holmes, not the ones this old." Lestrade told Holmes annoyed, Holmes barely stopped rolling his eyes before he suddenly turned to his parnter.

"Explain Watson."

Watson blinked.

"Excuse me, did I heard you right Holmes? That you want me to explain?"

Holmes nodded his head, taking another puff of his pipe. Watson looked nervous, his hand shook as he looked over the young woman's young pale body. He saw nothing other than the cuts and scrapes, but he knew something was there. Something, that he could easy uncover if he just put his mind on it.

"You're a doctor after all," Holmes commented.

Watson bit his lip as he then glanced up at Lestrade who waited impatient for his answer.

He then took a deep breathe hoping he was right."

"She has Tetanus." Watson answered almost too quietly,

"Tetanus?" Lestrade asked confused. Was that a medical term?

Watson nodded his head. After the Blackwood case he was easy shaken as his abilites of a doctor much easy now.

There was a silence and Watson knew that his friend wouldn't explain, he would leave that to him to do.

"Tetanus is a new illiness that was founded in Japan just a few years ago by Arthur Nicoloier. I barely had time to read about it recently, Tetanus is a bateria that entered open wounds from a sharp object, from a scratch to a cut, from soil, grass or a thorn of a rose." Watson explained,

"How long does the patient has to live without treatment?" Holmes asked.

"up to 10 days."

"Lestrade send me a list of suspects in the morning," and with that Holmes then turned around suddenly,

"Come along Watson, we're finished here."

Watson followed Holmes as they both ignoring Lestrade yells to get back,

"Holmes?"

"We wouldn't find anything else about the killer, Watson old boy. He's sending a message."

One thought ran though John's mind was- 'To whom?'

* * *

_Flowers. _

_All she saw was flowers and her father coffin. _

_Sniffs and cries of grief surrounded her and soon the whispers. She haven't cry, yet and as she made her way to her father coffin many people looked at her with fear and loath. How can his own daughter stay calm and happy while everyone was now suffering their lost?_

_The priest say a few words as he read from the 'Bible' _

_The clouds above turned dark as they began to lower her father's coffin towards the ground to his final resting place._

_Pain filled her chest as she fell to her knees gasping for air. Her lungs tightened, before she felt her entire world began to spun all around her, tears blinded her, as she reached for help from someone, somebody. Her family members, looked at her with disgust, that was all she could see and tell, they didn't move to help her._

_Maybe she did deserve this._

_She felt something warm on her back and soon she heard her mother soft voice trying to calm her down._

_"Shhhh it's alright, darling. Everything will be fine." She told Mary, as she rubbed her back softly. She had a panic attacked. _

* * *

I woke up to an empty room and a dress on the chair beside me. A yawned escaped my lips as I recounted everything that happened to her in a short amount of time. It was all so confusing to me. I wasn't in Holmes room, I'm very certain. This must be the room that Watson told me about, I suddenly felt guilty. I couldn't remember what happened much last night.

I sit up from the bed I laid asleep on for sometime. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and noticed that I would certainly not fit in well here wearing these. The blue dress on the chair spoke that to me, maybe Holmes thought of this to and gave it to her to wear.

That was unlikely, I then rubbed my forehead. Lately, I had been having these dreams about my father or my past. The memories I tried to lock in the back of my head for sometime easily surfaced. I still remembered the stares and the whispers behind my back at my father's furenal. I felt myself heating up, great another fever perhaps?

I got out of bed and slowly removing my shirt and my jeans from my body. They both was caked in with dirt and oil for some old reason.

I struggled to fit in the blue dress but about after two minutes of fighting and pushing down I finally was dressed.

I felt naked.

The only time I worn a dress was when I was a child visiting my father grave. I could barely breath in this thing! Maybe I will grown to get use to it in time.

I slipped on my shoes, my dress hid them well. I took a glance at myself in the mirror that the room had in the corner. My hair was a little a mess, but other than that I'm fine. I saw a small brush on the dresser, and I also fought to brushed my hair down before placing it into a high bun. The moment I set my brush down someone knocked on the door.

"Miss. Kelly breakfast is ready, mi'dear." Mrs. Hudson said,

"I'll be right down in a minute, Mrs. Hudson." I replied warmly, a few footsteps told me that Mrs. Hudson left happy with her answer. In a short time I known Mrs. Hudson she had treated me like her own daughter. I don't get why Holmes doesn't really like her.

I felt something in my stomach fluttered at the thought of the detective.

The mere thought of him made her very nervous,

I shrugged my shoulders.

I needed something to eat bad,

I opened my door to leave to the dining room I came face to face with Watson. His blue eyes shown concern for my well-being.

A smile reached my face-

"Oh I'm sorry Miss. Kelly. I'm just checking to see if you're allright." He told me softly, he held onto his cane tight and then he avoided eye contact. I could then see a very faint outline of a blush on his cheeks as he turned away from me.

"I'm fine, Watson. Thank you for checking up on me."

"You look very beautiful, Miss. Kelly." Watson told me a minute later, we stood here for about a full minute before he coughed-

"ah right I'm glad you're during well. I'll be taking my leave then." and before I could say anything to him, he rushed off down stairs.

He was nicer than Holmes.

The door right beside mine was opened revealing Holmes standing there looking at her curiously,

"What?" I mouthed to him but he didn't say anything, but something within his chocolate brown eyes told me another story, he was planning something.

Holmes walked back into his room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Watson was panicking. What the hell just happened in there? Why was Miss. Kelly so beautiful suddenly? He could felt his heart speed up it's beat against his chest and he knew this was bad. Checking up on her when he came back with Holmes was a very bad idea.

How could he easily betrayed his fiancee trust like this?

"John, are you alright?" Mary voiced with concern. John looked up at his fiancee and with a fake smile that didn't really reached his eyes.

"Everything's alright, love. Just stressed with the new case." He lied.

Now he's lying?

Oh Holmes would love to see this little episode of him now. How many times had he tried to ruin his relationship with Mary? Now he had the perfect chance.

He mentally slapped himself. How can he turned his back on Holmes like this? It wasn't his fault that he felt like this. It was his own fault.

"I'm going to make some tea, dear." Mary said; kissing John on his cheek softly before walking to the kitchen.

John needed rest.

Some sleep.

* * *

The moment Holmes closed the door behind him he leaned down. He found himself not being able to talk, he wanted to say something but he couldn't. He felt his throat turned dry. When he heard what Watson told Kelly, he felt a pang within his chest and the feeling of bitter. He was jealous. He didn't know why, and so with confuse thoughts he grabbed the pistol on his desk, placed the new device he remodeled-A silencer- He chose to work on his pistol once more while thinking about the case.

He shot though the wall. The noise rang throughout the whole house. Holmes cursed.

He failed again.

A plate dropped outside his door and soon his door slammed opened revealing the myterous Mary Jane Kelly. Her eyes widened as she searched his room.

"What the hell was that?" She shrieked;

"Language." He teased and he instantly saw her cheeks became red.

She stumbled on her words-

"Well...be careful Mister Holmes." She sighed realizing, what the noise was before rushing out the room leaving Holmes with his thoughts.

He let out a chuckled.

The picture of 'The Woman' still faced down on his table; he barely gave it any thought.


	4. The Pocket Watch

**I never expected a few more reviews x.x Thank you so much! It encouraged me to write this chapter ^^ Thank you to those who had alert, review and favorite this story =)**

**This chapter will reveal more of Mary's horrifying past. =O Flashbacks and such so far this chapter takes place at the end of the week.**

**Ah and what about Mary's illness?**

**This chapter also focus on the case too. **

**I only own Mary Jane Kelly; I do not and will not own Sherlock Holmes in anyway possible.**

* * *

_Explosion..._

_Blood..._

_and then gravel. _

_The house began to fell apart._

_Screams echoed throughout the house._

_A small wireless steel controller flipped by her feet, stained with blood. _

_Fear and shock rested on her shoulders as the house fell upon her. _

_'Mary sweetie hand me the controller.' _

_'of course I will be fine, when has my inventions ever failed, darling?'_

_'ugh-'_

_'BOOM'_

_Mary fell to her knees as tiles slammed her on the back of her head, knocking her almost out. Smoke; clouded her vision as she felt instant pain. She crawled under her father work table and soon she knew no more. _

_Blood stained her white skin, _

_A horrifying scream left her lips as tears ran down her blue eyes in fright._

_"FATHER!" _

* * *

The door to my room slammed opened revealing the good doctor and Holmes. I sit up on my bed covered in sweat. I felt my body began to trembled. Loud sobs left my lips as I felt something soft grasping my hand tightly, calming me down. The memory, that I had been trying to forget had came back to me. The memory of which I had killed my own father haunted me. The memory of my father invention failed and the bomb had went off. The emotions of fear and sadness rushed throughout me. I could still remembered the smell and the feel. I could still feel the smoke clouded my lungs, holding me captive.

I remembered passing out from the fumes. I remembered the screams and cries of my mother who had made it outside. I remembered everything and that was all it took for me to breakdown. The memory of how my father died and my illness broke all my walls down.

Watson hugged me. I pressed my cheek against his chest and I was sure that his shirt was soaked with my pathaic tears. Holmes stood at the doorway, uncomfortable and utterly confused but I could tell he was worried. He just don't know how to handle this problem yet. Watson rubbed my back softly-

"It's okay, Miss. Kelly, it's just a nightmare." He whispered in my ear, but I knew the truth. It wasn't just any nightmare.

"What's all this noise about?" Mrs. Hudson came into my room as Holmes stepped aside.

"Dr. Watson-" Mrs. Hudson was about to lecture this type of behavior for an engaged man she stopped when she saw my state of mind.

"Oh dear, I'll put on some tea." Mrs. Hudson left in a rush, I almost laughed. I hated tea, but I knew she was trying to help. My entire body was still trembling and the warmth of Watson arms couldn't calm me down entirely. His warmth was peaceful and comforting, but 'The Memory' was stronger...was still vivid in my head.

"My father died." I whispered against Watson's chest. He flinched; my voice was dry and pitched from the crying. Holmes walked closer to my bed to the other side.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Anyone noticed how concern Holmes really was.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"I was only ten years old. He was an inventor. He make things that help the police, things that hunt down crimicals. He was working on a invention. A...switch to turn off any bomb in a distance if use correctly..." I hicupped.

I didn't know why I was telling them this. They don't know what I came from or anything, we were barely strangers.

"H-He asked me to hand him the s-switch." I couldn't controlled my voice and a fresh wave of tears came down my eyes. I sobbed once more and Watson's hold on me tightened.

"You don't have to say a thing,"

I looked up at this moment.

Something within my stomach fluttered uncomfortably, an emotion I'm not use feeling.

Our eyes met and our breath hitching at the same time.

"I have to...I gave the switch t-to my father. The bomb was on the table and my father thought he wouldn't fail. None of his inventions fail...the moment I heard him flipping something...Everything exploded." I cried, I hate myself. Allowing strangers to see me like this... and of all people I let Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes see me like this. Ever since the incident I haven't talk to anyone about what happened. I was there. That was all they knew.

"Miss. Kelly, it's not you're fault. You're father knew of the risk he placed himself in." Holmes tried to comfort me, I knew he tried and the look on Watson face was shock. Not shock at me but at Holmes attempt of comfort.

Mrs. Hudson returned with a tray of three tea cups and a kettle. Watson pulled away from the hug and I found myself missing his warmth already.

He helped Mrs. Hudson with the tea. Giving each of us a cup half filled with steam liquid. I found it disgusted and I guess my face shown my feelings when I heard Holmes chuckled. Yes actually chuckled! I know I should be mad, but somehow most of my feelings faded with that laugh.

"You don't have to drink the tea," Holmes commented.

I nodded my head, feeling guilty. Hudson had made an effort to make her comforable. Not drinking the tea would be disrespectful and rude.

So with great courage I took a huge sip of the nasty tea and almost instantly I almost spit the said liquid out. It was nothing from the tea in my time and it was HOT.

"H-Hot;" I gasped out, humorlessly.

Hudson had left the room along time ago, while Watson sit down at the chair beside my bed. He laughed-

"Well what do you expect Miss. Kelly? It just got off the flame."

As I blew the steam from my cup and drink a VERY tiny sip of tea, a sudden thought came to me. If anyone told me I would be sitting in bed enjoying a cup of tea with both Sherlock Holmes and John Watson I would have told suggest them to go to an the closest mental hospital for a checkup.

About half a hour passed and the sun peeked inside my window.

"Well time to work on the case." Holmes placed his cup onto the tray.

"Case?" I asked.

Holmes stood up from his seat and paused.

"You may come if you want to."

John looked at Sherlock as if he was mental.

"You're not serious aren't you Holmes?" He asked firmly, Holmes nodded his head.\

"Why not?"

"We going to a crime scene Holmes."

"and?"

Watson sighed-

"women shouldn't be at a scene of murder." Watson told him sending me a look to say that he wasn't trying to offend me. He was just simply looking out.

"After events last night. It's Miss. Kelly choice to attend." and with that Holmes left.

Watson sighed once more before turning to me, but before he could speak I cut him off.

"I want to come. I need to get my mind off of things."

Watson nodded his head obviously disappointed.

I got up from my bed feeling very refresh. When I told Holmes and Watson what happened in my past my shoulder felt very light and I haven't have any coughing fits lately.

I put on a small red dress and brushed my hair into a bun. Once more I wish I could just wear pants and a shirt instead. Maybe I borrow something from John or Sherlock later.

I walked out of my room and instantly I ran into Holmes and Watson.

Watson looked very uncomfortable leaning on his cane while Holmes who looked like he haven't slept in days or take a bath in such just stood there bored.

When they noticed me Holmes smiled.

That smile...I wouldn't admit to anyone made my day.

"Ready to go, Miss. Kelly?" He asked. I nodded my head. Watson opened the door and soon we were all outside. The streets was filled with people and the place was way different from my modern day time. I almost stood there gaping at everything, but I made myself walk beside Watson and Holmes.

Holmes filled me in on the case, on our way there.

* * *

The murderer was getting cleverer. This victim name was Marie Ann Wilson and she was married to Lord Wilson who owned a few hotels in London. He was very wealthy, The list of suspects that Lestrade send to Holmes a few days ago was cleared off. The murderer wasn't on the list. Holmes had stayed out late a few nights just to followed them and such.

He need a connection, anything and when Mary spoke softly, about the markings on the woman's hands Holmes instantly knew that link. How did he passed it up? It was so obvious, but before Holmes could voiced his opinion on what happened a small gasp escaped Mary's lips.

Her hands was bloody-

"No touching the body," Lestrade hissed at her who ignored him. Mary was staring at something and it wasn't the blood on her hands that she was staring at. She had turned over the person's arm and the blood was flowing out rapidly from the wound that killed the woman.

Holmes looked down at what she was staring at-

It was a pocket watch. It was golden and on the front was three letters-

_M J K _

"Miss. Kelly are you alright?" Watson asked; concerned.

Mary nodded her head slowly-

"I see that before." She whispered to herself, but Holmes heard it.

Puzzled-

"Lestrade, give me Lord Wilson's address. We need to question him." Holmes told the Inspector.

* * *

_"Mommy what is that?" Mary asked her mother pointed at the old pocket watch on the bedroom table. Mary mother glanced at the watch._

_"A pocket watch, dear."_

_Mary looked at the three letters on it confused._

_M J K_

_"What does that mean?" _

_Mary mother sighed-_

_"You're great great grandpa gave it to your great great grandmother- Mary Ann Kelly as a goodbye present." _

_Mary knew that her mother named her after her long dead grandmother, the pocket watch was a memento._


	5. The Explosion

**I never expected a few more reviews x.x Thank you so much! It encouraged me to write this chapter ^^ Thank you to those who had alert, review and favorite this story =)**

**eh sorry for the long update, one of my beta from my other fanfic had passed away =(**

**I only own Mary Jane Kelly; I do not and will not own Sherlock Holmes in any way possible.**

* * *

"That pocket watch is stolen," I said; as we came to a stop by a huge mansion on a lot, estate. It had taken us half an hour to by cab to reached the said lot and about ten minutes to walk up the yard toward the front door.

"How did you figured that?" Watson asked, confused. I looked at him almost didn't know how to answer him. With the wrong answer they both would know her past and thought she was crazy.

"On all the cases you had been with me my dear Watson, you haven't learned a single thing?" Holmes remarked, he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He felt Watson glare at the back of his head.

"What I noticed was that on the front th initials is engraved into it and Marie's initials are M A W, something told me that she stole the locket from a woman not too long ago, jealous."

"Why she stolen it then?" John asked

"Isn't it obvious? Lord Wilson was having an affair with a woman initials with M J K. Mrs. Wilson found out of the affair and stole the watch from the woman as proof when she's going to meet her husband." I let out a huge breath, Watson looked surprised at my reasoning while Holmes looked indifferent. Without much word Holmes knocked on the door of Lord Wilson estate.

I almost gap at the sight. Back in my time eh I felt very old by saying it like that, there are a few houses like these. I almost froze in my place. All the knowledge that I was forced to learn back in my time was mostly useless here. Barack Obama wasn't president. I was in London. I Wasn't in the United States of America anymore.

I lack an accent and I know that Holmes had already noticed that anyway, maybe the first 3 seconds of talking to him he took noticed. I was still surprised that either Holmes or Watson tried to find out where I'm from much. The more time I spend with them, the more I felt I was finally at home. Then that was why I felt guilt...remose. My mother was all alone back in my time. She would be worried. Worried where I was. I was the only thing she have left of my father.

John leaned on his cane.

The door opened revealing Lord Wilson. I would have thought a butler would answer instead of him I mean he does own the estate.

Lord Wilson was a small man.

He was about the same height as me. Shorter than both John and Holmes. Wilson eyes narrowed when he met Holmes.

"Hello, Lord Wilson" and for once I had actually drowned Holmes voice out of my mind. I felt myself drifting...Just drifting off. John looked at me concerned.

His mouth moved, but I could not hear his words. All sounds around me was gone and all I heard was silence. Sweet bitter silence.

My vision turned blood-red,

I looked up at Holmes both shocked and scared.

Everything happened in slow motion.

I shut my eyes.

_"Hand me the remote Darling,"_

I blinked and then everything turned back to normal.

Wilson was stumbling, stalling and at that moment thinking back at the sentence my father told me when I was little before the incident I knew something was wrong.

"Miss. Kelly, are you alright?" John asked me once more.

Holmes and Wilson wasn't talking anymore.

I shook my head-

"No...we have to get out of here." I told them panicking.

The nagging feeling in the back of my head seemed to be even stronger now.

"Watson it's time to go, run." Holmes shouted, grasping my hand in his, and soon we all were running away from the mansion. John confused,

"Holmes why are we running?!" Watson shouted at us. At the end of his sentence we all heard a huge explosion. Behind me, Wilson estate blew up. Pieces of wood and other objects from the explosion flew down from the sky and I shielded my head with my arm, Holmes pushed me down under him. Wilson was nowhere to be seen.

Watson took cover on the ground, cursing, he crawled toward us.

Warmth.

The warmth from Holmes body comforted me...I felt something warm and heavy on my lips and when I opened my eyes realizing the feeling was- Holmes was kissing me.

Well...I'm sure it wasn't on purpose.

The forced kiss felt right in some way, he pulled away, confused but he hid that emotion away within a second.

"Are you alright Miss. Kelly?"

My mind blanked.

My body was hurt.

Instead of thinking of the case, the explosion, Watson, Wilson, my mother, my time or the pocket watch. I thought of the kiss that Holmes and I accidentally shared and for that I felt very guilty of. Holmes stood up, uneasy, while John got backup on his feet a few seconds later. He winced in pain. I stayed still on the ground. My lungs began to tightened and I took in a deep breath. Watson held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated, before grasping onto it.

"Well the game just got even more interesting." Holmes remarked.

"Holmes!" Watson snarled.

* * *

_Brandon Jenkins was the assistant that father hired. He was around 16 years old, he seemed cheery, and we both were best friends sort of. He read me many stories of knights and princesses. He even played dolls with me. He was nice and friendly, the only reason why he was working with my father was to earn a little more money. The reason why he played with me was because he didn't have the courage to say no to me._

_At such a young age I understand, but yet I couldn't help that I was the one that got him fired._

_I smashed father's first remote._

_When father saw the mess he turned bright red and demand who destroyed his perfect invention. I felt scared and frightened,_

_"I did." Brandon spoke up next to me, yelling and screaming, he was send packing. Fired, on his way out when I caught his eye he just smiled at me sadly,_

_and that was the last I saw of Brandon...the last time I heard of him was a few years later...body discovered. Murdered_

_That was the first time I truly felt despair and guilt._


End file.
